


try me

by kaonata (hxmura)



Series: enstars gangster verse [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Choking, Lowercase, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, enjoy the porn tho, even i don't know where this is going, lapslock, repost bc i'm not smart, they fuck in this tho, they're in rival gangs if u cant tell, yuzuru still has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmura/pseuds/kaonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'he would chalk it up to instinct, he decided. yuzuru must have been thinking the same -- because there's no way in hell someone like him would kiss him back otherwise.'</p><p>oogami koga is inexplicably attracted to fushimi yuzuru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try me

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever to write omg... this is prolly ooc and also my first time posting smut but i needed this in my life so,, yeah. proofread by me and i'm not the best so there's probably some errors rip. also underage bc they're both seventeen. lastly thank you to my friends for supporting me through this and finally getting me to post after a lil more than a year
> 
> ☆ note! i did post this a few hours ago, but i realized i messed up some stuff and reposted, so yeah ! ☆

koga didn't know what he was thinking when he dragged him into the alleyway. he didn't know what he was thinking when he shoved the other against the wall. he didn't know what he was thinking when he looked into his unwavering eyes, both of them staring directly into his. and he especially didn't know what he was thinking when he surged in to kiss fushimi yuzuru, the son of his father's enemy.

he would chalk it up to instinct, he decided. yuzuru must have thought the same -- because there's no way in hell someone like him would kiss him back otherwise. it was wet and messy, all open mouth movements and tongue. low groans came out from the both of them, as they moved closer together, bodies flush against one another. koga placed his leg in between yuzuru's, applying pressure to his growing erection. yuzuru's breath hitched as he desperately rutted against koga's leg, attempting to generate friction.

"you like that?" koga managed to growl out between kisses and yuzuru let out a noise in reply. koga smirked and instead of going in for another kiss, he went for yuzuru's neck instead. he put his lips on his neck, biting and sucking. koga bit hard -- he was sure he was drawing blood, the metallic taste hitting his mouth, and yuzuru only gasped in reply. the silver haired boy sunk his teeth harshly into a more sensitive area and yuzuru let out a drawn out moan, shuddering in delight as he carded his fingers through koga's soft hair. he peppered kisses onto his collarbone, and created a vast amount of bruises, each one earning koga more rewarding sounds -- hitched breaths, throaty moans, and heady gasps all coming together.

yuzuru's neck was littered with bruises and bitemarks once koga was done, his half-lidded eyes turning up to meet yuzuru's violet ones. his eyes were filled with nothing but lust, and as koga pushed yuzuru against the wall again to kiss him, he realized that his own were probably the same. the kiss was more like a fight for dominance this time, both harshly trying to make the other submit until koga pinned yuzuru's wrists against the wall, and he murmured a command: "suck my dick."

they switched positions, with koga's back against the wall and the other facing him. koga grinned as yuzuru moved onto his knees, unbuttoning his pants before pulling them down. the golden eyed boy's erection strained through boxer briefs, and yuzuru took off koga's shoes before pulling down the briefs; koga only let out a small gasp in return. yuzuru didn't even hesitate before he enveloped koga with his mouth, sucking on it with reckless abandon. the motion startled koga, who gripped the wall for support. yuzuru was extremely good at this, and that was something koga didn't expect.

yuzuru took all of his cock into his warm, wet mouth, and _god_ , it felt good. he swirled his tongue around the head, and paid attention to every single part of him. in between the grunts he made, koga managed to get a grip on himself, placing both his hands in yuzuru's hair and pulling; not enough to yank it out, but enough that yuzuru could feel the pressure and pull of it. the purple haired boy made noises against koga's cock, the vibrations making koga even more aroused. 

"you've done this before, haven't you?" koga asked, as yuzuru kept sucking. he wasn't sure where the rough words were coming from, but he spoke them regardless. "you've sucked on some guy's cock like a little slut, just like you're doing right now." koga's voice had grown a bit deeper with every phrase, every word he spoke. his voice has a growl to it, an edge; and it was certainly something yuzuru liked, evident by the moans and sounds he voiced out as koga talked to him. "fuck, your mouth feels good... keep going."

the last part was a bit of a command, as koga placed his hands against the back of yuzuru's head and applied a bit of pressure to them. the other moved a bit faster, grew a bit louder, and koga felt his orgasm coming. his grip slacked on the other's head, as he placed his hand against the wall instead, gasping out strings of curses that were poorly held back with the back of his other hand. "fuck, fuck, fuckin' shit, yuzuru, i'm gonna come, _fuck_ -" he chose that moment to look down; the same time yuzuru chose to look up at him, and the eye contact inevitably led him to orgasm.

he came with a shuddering gasp, breathing hard as yuzuru swallowed his seed. yuzuru sat on the balls of his feet, wiping any remnants of semen from his lips before standing up again. he approached koga and used one hand to press the silver haired boy firmly against the wall. the other took koga's hand and guided it towards his erection, making it so koga was essentially palming him. deep violet met molten gold, and yuzuru's low voice echoed in koga's ears.

"so, oogami. how are you going to return the favor?" 

koga growled slightly, his mind filling with ideas. he placed his hands on the other's shoulders, trailing them all over until he felt something in the other's jacket pocket. he paused, grinning before unbuttoning and pulling out multiple packets of lube and tissues. koga almost laughed, eyes flitting up to see yuzuru in a slight state of shock. that made koga release a chuckle, seeing the regularly composed yuzuru startled, intimacy forgotten. "you came prepared. what, you were gonna have a fling with someone besides me tonight?"

"i- i believe someone else slipped some in my pocket on my way out." yuzuru replied, a twinge of annoyance on his face. he mumbled something similar to "ah, shit," underneath his breath. koga knew that that wasn't what he said, but he still shot him a grin.

"you, of all people, swearing? what's gonna happen next, huh? the apocalypse? thought you were raised in some fancy-ass household that lived on manners."

the corners of yuzuru's mouth twitched upward. "please, oogami. i'm just as much of a gangster as you are, even if i don't outwardly show it."

"alright, _sure_. let's say that. but can you prove it?" koga smiled cockily at him yet again, and pulled him a bit closer using the belt loops around yuzuru's waist.

yuzuru huffed out a laugh before he leaned in. "sure, just let me wipe this damn grin off your face first." koga's eyes widened slightly, and his hands went slack as yuzuru kissed him, not only because of the forwardness he was showing, but because of the way he was kissing him. unlike the rough kisses, the messy, sensual kisses they had shared before, this one was more tender. it was soft, with no biting teeth or fighting tongues. it could only be described as affectionate, koga realized. warm breath flooded into his lungs, he could feel yuzuru caressing his face almost sweetly, and koga wasn't sure what to make of it. it was romantic, and he didn't expect romantic. he didn't know he could be thrown off by something like this, but here he was, the intimacy of it all so close and personal and warm and unlike anything he's ever experienced in his life. but before he knew it, the sensation was gone, leaving him more quickly than he expected, and he opens his golden eyes to find purple eyes looking down into them, filled with something koga doesn't recognize. it quickly leaves him, though, as yuzuru smirks and tells him to continue with what he was doing before he found the lube; and despite his confusion, koga does.

"w-well, alright. don't mind if i do, then." koga murmured, internally cursing the little stutter that slipped out. he took the items out of the other's pocket and put them aside. he could use them later, and as for the lack of condoms, the gangster was fine with barebacking. "now, where was i..." koga asked himself softly, as he ran his hands over the leather of yuzuru's jacket. he unzipped the other's jacket, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. he slipped his hands underneath the other's shirt and felt yuzuru shiver slightly as his palms touched warm skin. he trailed them down to his waistband, and yuzuru firmly guided koga's hand to his erection once more.

"take care of this for me." yuzuru breathed out, and koga swallowed before nodding. he knelt down, unbuckling yuzuru's belt with relative ease and pulling his dark pants and boxers off, along with his shoes. he trailed kisses and soft bites as he moved up his inner thigh, before he looked at yuzuru's cock.

it was big, bigger than koga had thought, and thicker too. as koga began sucking on the tip, he felt hands grasp his head and push him to the very hilt, his nose making contact with yuzuru's skin. koga gagged, and managed to breath through his nose. it hurt, but it felt good, koga realized, as the other yanked him off, mouth agape. his dick was covered in koga's saliva, strings still attached to koga's mouth, and the silver haired boy barely had time to breath before yuzuru's dick filled his mouth again.

the aggression was a little surprising, but not unwelcome in the slightest. the rough treatment and gagging only spurred koga on as he grabbed yuzuru just above his waistline, sinking his nails into soft skin and most likely leaving marks laden with blood. he felt his mind cloud up as yuzuru continuously choked him, losing himself to his senses. he looked up to see yuzuru in a world of pants and moans, and as his breath hitched, koga could tell he was close. his rival changed tactics, grabbing koga's head tightly and slamming his dick into the back of his throat. koga moaned around it, a keen, high pitched noise that went straight to yuzuru's cock as he slammed into his mouth once more.

"oo- oogami!" yuzuru said, clutching koga's head as he came mid-thrust, filling his throat with the salty substance. he pulled out, and koga could barely look up at him, semen and saliva dripping from his mouth as his body leaned against the wall for support. yuzuru grinned slightly at the mess he had made of koga, and knelt down to face him. 

"oogami, we aren't done yet. it's apparent that you still, well... have a problem that needs to be taken care of." yuzuru said as best he could in a steady voice. koga swallowed the fluids in his mouth, before coughing out a laugh.

"if you want me to do something, say it like you mean it." koga said, and he looked to see the other's eyes darken considerably. the silver haired boy was a little startled despite having been the one to initiate, but covered it up quickly enough. yuzuru cupped the other's face, before taking the lube on the ground and placing it into his hands.

"finger yourself, koga." the use of his given name sent shivers down koga's spine, the soft vibrato of yuzuru's voice echoing in his ear. he nodded, taking off his shirt before opening the packets slowly with his teeth. he tasted the substance on his tongue, and savored it a bit as he poured the cold liquid onto his fingers.

a smirk played on his face. he _was_ having sex, so he deserved to be a little bit naughty with this, right? he used the brick alleyway wall as support, grunting and releasing a bit of a moan as he slid up against harsh stone; he would see scratches in the morning, but he honestly cared less. if anything, the slight pain aroused him, along with the feeling of yuzuru's eyes on him.

he spread his legs slowly, letting lube coated fingers drip over his cock and ass. he teased himself a bit, making circular motions before he slowly put a finger inside himself, letting the warmth of his body envelop him. koga let out a bit of a gasp before glancing up at yuzuru, who was watching every part of him. the eye contact and the fact that he was baring all of himself to yuzuru; his wants, his needs, his entire body, stirred something inside of koga. he worked his finger into himself, pushing and pulling until he was ready for a second, and a third. koga did like the feeling of some pain, but he didn't want to get his ass destroyed in an alleyway with his supposed worst enemy. 

three fingers could easily work their way in and out of each muscle in his ass, but he needed something more. he pressed each finger up against the walls within him, searching until he curled them up, hitting his prostate. koga moaned, high and loud at the feeling, and kept pressing against it, moving his hips with every thrust. 

and yuzuru had apparently decided that was enough, because he quickly moved koga from the brick wall to lying on the purple haired man's jacket. koga attempted to say something, but yuzuru was already guiding himself into koga's ass, his cock being much longer and thicker than his three fingers could ever hope for, as they constantly hit koga's prostate.

koga wrapped his legs around yuzuru's body, bringing him closer as his hands clawed at his back. he grabbed fistfuls of the long violet hair for support, which earned a groan from yuzuru. any attempts at coherency were gone as the words in koga's mouth were replaced by pants and moans and broken attempts at saying the other's name. yuzuru grunted, and koga heard the other's breath hitch before yuzuru's voice enveloped him. he repeated his name, told him how good his ass feels, and all koga could do was cling on, biting into yuzuru's shoulders to keep himself quiet. 

yuzuru kissed him messily, their lips and tongues clashing against each other as they bit and pulled. koga's sure he saw stars, his throat raw from the noises he made, and he's so close. he felt the pressure building up, his breaths shortening, he's sure he's going to come, but yuzuru grabbed him at the base of his cock, and koga's breath caught in his throat.

he looked up at yuzuru, who's stopped while still within him, and despite his position, he still has all his dignity and bravado, and groaned out a "motherfucker, move your hand..." it's the wrong thing to say, koga learned, as yuzuru placed his other hand around koga's neck, and continued to thrust into him. koga tried to breathe, but all he can feel is his mind clouding up, as yuzuru keeps going, faster and harder and deeper and koga felt tears spilling out of him as his back curved.

he opened his mouth and attempted to make a sound, some sort of plea or coherent apology, but he can't. his mind felt hazy, and the only things he could register were the harsh movements, the feel of the leather and pavement on his back, and pleasure. koga soon realized that he actually _liked_ the choking sensation, the rough treatment, the feeling of being completely, utterly dominated, and he almost wants to tell yuzuru to give him more.

 _“but that's giving in, koga.”_ he reminds himself. 

_“well, i was already way over my head a long damn time ago, wasn't i?”_

yuzuru tells koga he's about to come, and released his throat and his cock, and the first words out of koga's mouth are of him telling yuzuru to come, come inside him, to fuck him until the end. and he does, and koga felt yuzuru's seed spill inside him, the warmth driving him over the edge as he came with a loud moan. he held onto yuzuru's back with tears rolling down his cheeks from how good everything felt, legs shaking and back arching from orgasm.

yuzuru pulled out and looked over at koga, who sat up slowly in a trance-like state as he caught his breath and came down from his high. "tissues?" yuzuru offered, still breathing hard, and the other took some gratefully, wiping the semen off his stomach and his ass.

"there's, uh, some on your jacket..." koga noticed, and yuzuru laughed it off.

"it's alright. don't worry about it." yuzuru threw something at koga; his clothes, the silver haired boy realized.

he mumbled out a "thank you," as he pulled on his shirt and boxers. yuzuru did the same at a bit of a faster pace, and finished putting on all his clothes before koga could put on his pants. the golden eyed boy attempted to stand and pull them on, only to have felt a sharpness in his lower half. he faltered to his knees with a grunt. "fuck." he whispered, the pain in his legs and ass still apparent.

"i'm sorry," yuzuru whispered, glancing towards the other. koga's pain seemed to be the prompt for yuzuru to ask questions. "are you alright? it's nothing too bad, right? did i mess up with something? was everything okay?"

"nah, nah, it's fine, i'm fine. everything was alright -- i mean, sex with you was..." koga drifted off, eyes meeting the night sky as he attempted to find the right word. he thought of the bitemarks he has, the smudged blood on him, the bruises on his neck, but he also thought of yuzuru. the way he kissed him in between, the way he tugged his hair, the way his hands touched him, how he looked at koga. "it was nice. it was really nice." he finally finished, his mind a war zone between his instincts and his loyalties.

yuzuru let out a chuckle at that. "really? even with everything i did? even when you're supposed to hate me, and i'm supposed to hate you?"

koga hesitated for a bit. "...yeah. even with everything. you could throw every goddamn circumstance at me, and i'd still feel exactly the same." he glanced over at yuzuru, and notices the smile playing on the other's lips. koga snorted out a laugh and grinned a bit, noting that the something he couldn't place in yuzuru's eyes was back. "what is it?"

"nothing, nothing. just, that was really straightforward of you."

"hah?" koga said, imitating his gangster friends and earning more chuckles from yuzuru. "i'm a straightforward kind of guy. i'm a gangster, ain't i?"

"doesn't mean that you can't be manipulative. or speak properly for that matter."

"ugh, don't give me that." koga rolled his eyes, pretending that he didn't care a single bit about what yuzuru said to him.

yuzuru laughed nonchalantly as he turned his eyes up towards the sky, but koga kept looking at him. eyes trailed over his profile. his lips were bitten and bloodied, trails leading toward his chin or staining his cupid's bow. the bruises koga had made were just as red as the blood, but small and only peppering his jawline and neck. he watched his lithe body rise and fall with every breath, and thought of those bright purple eyes with that inexplicable something within them.

 _"fondness,"_ he realized. _"affection."_

_"fuck. he's beautiful."_

"i should go." yuzuru said, standing up. "you should, as well." he paused as a cough escaped him. "about... well, _this_ -"

"do... do you want to fuck again?" koga asked, looking upward. he found himself wanting yuzuru to say yes, despite the fact that he should most definitely say no.

"what i should be saying is no, but... i can't find it in myself to do so." he smiled downward at koga, and the golden eyed boy found himself returning the favor. "you know where to find me."

"'course." koga said quietly, and that was yuzuru's cue to leave. he watched his long hair sway as he walked briskly out of the alleyway and onto the road. after yuzuru was only a speck in the distance, koga buried his head in his hands, blush blooming on his cheeks.

_"i'm in love with him. now what the fuck do i do?"_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ pukanata and scream abt enstars w/ me ! also might be making a twitter soon idk  
> list of things i said while writing this:  
> \- 'who needs oxygen when you have ~love~'  
> \- 'congrats koga you played yourself'  
> \- 'i lov these boys'  
> \- 'i haTe tHEse BOYS'  
> \- 'arashit'  
> \- probably other things as well


End file.
